


what's another warm body?

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Author is Actually Ace, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex-Neutral Jet Sikuliaq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: “Well, why not?”There was an audible moan from Rita’s comms.Juno scrunched his face up and tried very hard not to look away from his work.“‘Sides, it seems like nothin’ compared to the actual thing.”Juno failed.He looked away from his work.“What did you just say?”
Relationships: Jet Sikuliaq & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Jet Sikuliaq
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61
Collections: 150 Follower celebration





	what's another warm body?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entropyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropyre/gifts).



> As the tag suggests, Jet in here is still aromantic and asexual, but he's sex-neutral, meaning he doesn't really care but would participate if he so wants to.
> 
> Jeans, this one's for you.

“This is so disappointing,” Rita said, throwing her chips at the holo-screen of her comms. “Mista Jet ain’t like that!”

“I dunno why you still watch those streams when you can just talk to the big guy in his garage,” Juno grumbled from his seat by the other end of the couch. Between them was Rita’s pile of snacks.

“Well, why not?”

There was an audible moan from Rita’s comms.

Juno scrunched his face up and tried very hard not to look away from his work.

“‘Sides, it seems like nothin’ compared to the actual thing.”

Juno failed.

He looked away from his work.

“What did you just say?”

Rita hummed in question. Then blinked. “Oh! Um! Nothing!”

“Rita.”

“I— I— Um. I didn’t say anything! I swear!”

“You too?”

“No! No, we didn’t you can’t— wait.” Rita paused her stream, then put it down to look at Juno over her pile of snacks. “Mista Steel, you—”

Juno blinked back at her.

They stared at each other for a moment.

A million thoughts ran through his head. Most of them from the nights from the better part of his recovery from Hanataba’s.

He was.

He was desperate, okay? He was desperate, lonely, recovering, and Jet was a warm body within reach and…

And now, if Rita was right, then he—

“So,” Rita stage-whispered. “Did he also do that thing with his hand?” She gestured in a very specific way that made more sense than it should have with how covered it was in chip dust.

Juno blinked. “Uh, yeah, right when he— Wait. No! I am not talking to you about this, Rita!”

“Okay! Okay! Geez, Mista Steel!”

* * *

Despite waking up groggy, Nureyev had an easy task to find Juno that morning. All he had to do was go straight for his shouts at 0700 ship-time.

“Big guy, c’mon! You can’t just show a lady that this early in the morning? It could poke someone’s eye out!” He was covering his face with a hand, turned away from the door to the bathroom.

Jet stepped up to the doorway, pulling his boxers up his hips. His hair was still damp, a towel strewn over his shoulders. “Juno, there is no need for such propriety. You’ve already seen me naked before.”

“Th-that’s different! Do you need a towel or something?” Juno’s voice had gone up several octaves, still not removing his hand from his face. “Or, I dunno, to close the door?”

Jet patted his arm. “There is no need. I am fully clothed.”

“You better not be making some stupid joke—”

“I am not joking.”

Juno pulled his hand away from his face, then, hesitating, opened his eyes for a peek.

His relief was visible as he gradually relaxed. “Good,” he said.

Jet stepped away from him and turned to leave. “Well. Good morning, Juno.”

Juno rolled his eye.

Nureyev was very much still stuck on one thing about this pantomime in the halls.

“When have you ever seen Jet naked?”

Juno yelped, swirling around to face him. “R-Ransom! Hey—”

“Juno.”

“Uh…” Juno looked at him like a deer in headlights. “Could we talk about it later?”

Nureyev honestly didn’t think he could live in the suspense of having to think of Juno with— with Jet but, “Of course,” he said. Then, to compensate, “After breakfast, perhaps.”

Juno heaved a sigh. “Alright. Alright. I, uh. Good morning, then. I’ll see you later.”

“Yes. Good morning, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't burn me at the stake for this one skdjfhds
> 
> [here's my directory](https://stubbornjerk.carrd.co), if you wanna put me to the stake anyway


End file.
